Chigatana Kenshu and Naruto the Yellow Wind
by MonkeyToad
Summary: Jiraiya is dead, Tsunade is killing herself and Naruto wants to kill the person responsible. Hatred and sadness rages within Konoha. But a single man believes that he can change all of this. Will he be able to change what has happened? Or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Tale of Chigatana Kenshu and Naruto the Yellow Wind  
**

**Chapter 1: Coming Home  
**

"You bastard!" Naruto through every attack he knew at his opponent. And yet the ninja couldn't land a single blow. "He's mine!" he yelled to his team mates. Then kage bunshin surrounded the figure and flew at him launching kunai and kicks from every angle. Naruto attacked the man in the black cloak with red clouds relentlessly. "You say you were a student of Jiriya? No student of his would be such a traitor!"

Strike after strike passed the man harmlessly as he danced between the Naruto's. He made his way out of the crowd and jumped into a nearby tree. He turned to look back at the training grounds and smiled gently. "My my, so eager to call me a traitor. Why would you do such a thing?" He stood and drew off his straw hat to reveal long brown hair tied in a pony tail and brown eyes. "I show up saying I was a fellow student of our late master and you attack me? How rude!" He reached up a sleeve and pulled out a book. "Did you ever try reading his books? I find them quite deep and meaningful when you really understand them."

Naruto's rage took over as he saw this man, this traitor, reading a book that was written by his sensai. And to read it in front of him as if he didn't care! He rocketed at him with a hatred of the utmost intensity. "Don't insult Jiraiya!" A fist flew past the man's face and cracked the wood in the tree.

"How am I insulting him? I read his book to remember him, not to insult him!" Suddenly a hand shot out and struck the blond ninja in the stomach ever so gently. Naruto suddenly fell limp to the ground. "You need to calm down young man. Maybe after you do so we can have some tea? How about down at the Reddo Biinbooru? I used to love that place when I had time to visit Jiraiya-sensai." A sigh escaped his lips as he read the book. "Later." A puff of smoke appeared where the figure had been.

"Naruto!" Sakura knelt beside him and held him up. "Are you okay?" She lifted his shirt where he'd been struck but found no injuries. A strong hand gripped hers.

"I-I'm fine. Just uneasy." He stood carefully then collapsed again. "Un, maybe a little help Sakura-chan?" She smiled and helped him up as Sai and Kakashi ran over.

"Sakura, take him to the hospital and check him. Sai, go to the Hokage and report this. I'll go watch the tea shop. We are not to let the Akatsuki member leave, understand?"

"Hai!" they all said in unison and hurried off to do their job.

__

A soft sigh of contempt escaped the brunette as he set down his cup of tea. He lifted the pot to refill his cup and realized it was empty. "Excuse me miss, another pot please. And some more ohagi if it's not too much of a bother." He smiled to the waitress as she uneasily and quickly did as the man had said. 'Interesting, everyone is so hostile and nervous towards me. I wonder why?' He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and began to write. Soon the waitress was back shakily carrying what was asked for.

"H-h-here s-sir," she stammered as she set down the tray. She placed the rice balls in front of him but as she grabbed the pot of hot water her hand slipped. She watched in horror as it fell and shattered covering the table in steaming water and clay shards. And she almost fainted in terror as the hot water covered the man's lap scalding him. But to her amazement he didn't react at first.

He grabbed a towel and began to mop up the mess on the table ignoring what had happened to him. Slowly he gathered the pieces of the pot and placed them on the tray with the now wet towel. Then he turned to the waitress and smiled softly. "Don't worry ma'am, it was an accident. No harm done and no reason to get upset over such a small incident." He stood and carefully handed her the tray. "I'll let you do your job while I go clean up right quick." Then without a word walked into the restroom to dry off.

A minute later when he came back he found a blond pouring himself a cup of tea and eating some ohagi. He sat smiling and poured himself some tea. "Well, Naruto, I see you found this place well enough." He took a sip and sat his cup down. "Now, let's get down to the important matter at hand."

A glare from the crystal blue eyes warned the man that he should be careful. "Who are you? How do you know my name? And why do you call yourself a student of Jiraiya?" He set his cup down and stared hard at the man.

The brunette cleared his throat and spoke softly. "My name is, Chigatana Kenshu. Jiraiya has spoken of you many times. And I trained under him for some time." He took another sip and a bite of his ohagi. He suddenly had a surprised look on his face as he reached up and felt the three day stubble on his face. "Oh, so that's why everyone has been acting weird!" He chuckled to himself and leaned back. "Well, now I can rest assured that I'm not in too much trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"The second I appeared everyone has been acting strange around me. Either attacking or acting as if I were a threat. I didn't know why until I remembered that I haven't shaved in three days! A man that is not clean shaven is easily suspected of!" He chuckled again and lifted his cup to take another sip. But this was not to be as a kunai struck it from his hands and shattered it on the wall next to him. He glanced sideways and saw several jonin standing in the tea shop. Naruto rose and got in a fighting stance.

"Don't play games with us! We know you're part of Akatsuki!" The young shinobi pointed an accusing finger at him. "No student of Jiraiya-Sensai's would join that organization!"

"Wait, what? You think I'm part of Aka-who-huh? What would make you think that?" He stood and popped another rice ball in his mouth. "I'm just a traveling writer who wanted to see the boy that my teacher talked about so much." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book. "The boy named after the main character in this book." A tear began to form in his eye but was quickly blinked away.

"Then why do you wear the Akatsuki uniform?" asked a jonin. He drew a sword and got in a fighting stance.

"What? This?" Kenshu tugged at his cloak. "I got this off of some guy that was selling them a few towns back. He had several in different color schemes too. And he added a nice dragon to the back of each one!" He turned smiling and showed off the red dragon coiling from the bottom of the cloak to the top. He chuckled and looked at them. "You like?"

Each one face faulted as they saw the details that were different. Especially the dragon. "S-so, your aren't a criminal or missing nin?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Nope!" Just a traveling writer! He smiled again as he turned around. "Well, I guess I had a nice warm welcome from you all, eh?" He chuckled again and placed some money on the table. "Now, where's that gambling alcoholic old lady I enjoyed talking to so much?" He grinned and looked at them.

"The Hokage is seen by appointment only," stated a jonin as he raised his kunai.

A sudden look of seriousness crossed the face of Kenshu. "Take me to her." He stepped forward and glared at the jonin threateningly. "Now."

__

"Hokage-sama!" screamed Shizune as she blew through the door. "It's him! He's here! He-!" She froze dead in her tracks as Tusnade glared at her. Her gaze burnt a hole in her assistant who was clutching Pon-Pon to her.

"Who do you mean by he?" Her icy voice froze the room and sent chills down Shizune's spine.

The raven haired lady gulped down her fear and relied evenly, "Chigatana Kenshu."

"That's my name. Don't waste it." The brunette man walked into the room, his overcoat flowing behind him. He threw his hat onto the table and stood at the window looking out over Konoha. "Nice to see you Tsunade-sensai."

"Ken-" she choked back tears, "Kenshu?" She held out a hand and gently took the man's left hand. She unwrapped the white bandages and saw the mark on his palm. "It is you." She stood and embraced the man with tears falling from her eyes.

He slowly wrapped his hand and looked at the Hokage. He didn't say a word, just looked at her and smiled. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Last time you would have tried to kill me." He turned and hugged her gently stroking her back. "Then again you always were the hot head out of the two." Tsunade laughed between sobs.

Shizune turned and walked away slowly. 'I'm glad they're reunited again. Finally, after all this time. But it's still too late.' She silently wiped away her own tears as she closed the Hokage's door and hurried off to the Hokage's mansion to prepare an extra room.

Tsunade stood carefully and held Kenshu at an arm's length. "How are you?" She smiled at him and let the last of her tears fall. "I've been worried."

The brunette dabbed at her face with a small handkerchief and spoke gently. "I'm fine. Better. You don't need to worry about me. How are you?" He put his blue cloth back in his pocket and smiled.

"I've been fine. Busy. But as of late I've fallen into a pit of despair. After Jiraiya-" she stopped and breathed deeply. "After his death, I've climbed back into the bottle. There's no hope for me." She looked down and clenched her fist. "Who am I to be Hokage anyways?"

Kenshu hugged her again and whispered to her, "let's take a break today and go talk at home. Okay?" He smiled as she nodded her head and they walked off to the mansion.

__

Naruto trudged slowly along the sandy shore of the river where Jiraiya had taught him to walk on water. Where he'd signed the contract. Where he'd learned to summon toads. He looked up ahead at the waterfall and saw a familiar cloaked figure. He stopped in his tracks and stared at him. He didn't know what to feel. Anger? Hatred? Acceptance? What?

"Naruto," said the man as he turned and waved the blond over to him.

The said shinobi walked up to him and stood next to him looking at the waterfall. "What do you want?" The poison in his voice hung in the air between them.

The brunette man turned to him slowly and said in an even tone, "Naruto, there are many things I have to tell you. Many things you should know. But I want you to know this now. I never betrayed Jiraiya. I followed his teachings every day and worshipped him like a god." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book that he shoved into the blonde's hands. "I know you think that they're silly romance novels, but they hold a deep secret within them. Read it, learn from it, and come to me when you're done." Then without warning he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stared at the book in his hand then stared over at where the man had been. Sticking up in the sand was a sheathed dagger. The handle and scabbard were of polished white material that seemed to glow. He gently pulled out the blade and looked at the perfect metal. It shone with life, a bright silver that reflected the world perfectly. And on the scabbard was written a message. "To: Naruto, my beloved student and son I never had. From: Jiraiya, your loving teacher and god-father."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Tale of Chigatana Kenshu and Naruto the Yellow Wind**

**Chapter 2: Sake**

She felt the burning liquid drip down her throat slowly. She felt it ebbing her life away. She felt the pain and suffering slowly die off and numbness set in. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't see, hear, feel, taste or smell anything but the fiery liquid. It drizzled down her throat again as she lifted the bottle to her lips. As soon as the last drop had fallen she threw it aside and grabbed at the next bottle.

She felt a strong hand gripping her wrist and heard a soft voice whispering to her. "Stop. It's not worth it. It'll only cause more pain for the ones you love."

She forced her hand closer to it trying desperately to get it to her mouth. "No." But she only felt his hand tighten and force her hand back more. She fought against him feeling the need for the numbness that the sake brought her.

Kenshu reached down and picked up the bottle. Then to the horror of the Hokage he tossed it against the wall shattering the bottle and spilling the precious nectar on the wall and floor. Then she felt blind rage force it's way up. In a flash she had a reservoir of chakra built in her hand that was swinging towards the brunette. She felt her hand stop. She waited for the explosion from her chakra being released. She waited for the pressure to leave her wrist. But it never came.

"Tsunade, look at what you've almost done."

She turned her head slowly and saw her fist a fraction of an inch from his face. He held back her hand by the wrist. Then she realized what she could have done. What she was going to do just because of a little alcohol. She began to shake violently as tears streaked down her cheeks. And when she said it, it barely came out as a whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She slowly fell to her knees and sobbed.

He sat next to her and hugged her. "I can help." He stroked her hair and cradled her head to his chest. "I can help."

__

He didn't think. He didn't move. He didn't blink. He just sat there motionless staring at the gift. He didn't feel anything, not a scrap of emotion entered his heart. All he could see was the book and dagger sitting on his dining room table in front of him.

"Naruto-kun?" A soft and subtle voice crushed through the blond's trance-like state in the manner of a battering ram splintering a castle door open. He jumped in surprise and felt his heart pounding so hard it was close to bursting.

Then he felt her arms gently wrap themselves around his waist washing away every trace of his strange mood. He felt peace and happiness flood his very being, cleansing him from all evil. "Hinata-chan," he whispered in sheer bliss.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I was worried about you." She brushed his cheek with her hand. "Are you okay?" Hinata stood and looked deep into the shinobi's eyes. She didn't need her Byakugan to see the pain and suffering he was going through. She didn't need her eyes to see his heart behind all the fake smiles and laughs. She knew who he was. And it scared her.

A silence fell over them but for only a moment. And he spoke in a hushed voice, "I'm fine Hinata-chan. I'm going to be okay now that you're here." He smiled at her. A true smile. A smile that told her how much he loved her for being there for him and thanked the heavens that such a gentle being could exist to calm his spirit.

The kinoichi took his hand gently and pulled Naruto out the window with her. In a daze the blond followed the young woman from roof top to roof top into the forest. They landed and ran between the trees. The moon shone down on them illuminating the world in a dull and magical like glow. The wall that surrounded Konoha appeared in front of them abruptly blocking their path. But this was no hindrance. The ran up the wall and leaped off the top into the forest beyond undetected by any guards.

They ran for what seemed like a blissful eternity. The forest rushed by them and the cool air cleaned out their lungs. Hinata suddenly leapt into the trees and Naruto followed. In front of them a calm lake emerged from between the branches and reflected the world and moon perfectly. 'Time for training.' The thought rushed through Naruto's mind as he prepared. He knew how vicious Hinata could be both in battle and in bed. A slight blush crossed his face as he thought of one night they'd shared together. 'If her dad found out he'd kill me.'

But he didn't have much time to ponder as the raven haired girl landed on the lake and spun dipping her hand in the water and throwing the droplets at him. They formed into the shapes of senbon and rocketed straight at him. His eyes widened as they struck home. Then the puff of smoke appeared.

Hinata was surprised when the hand grabbed her ankle and Naruto emerged from the water throwing her in the air. He sailed behind her and slightly above as he twirled and shot a leg at her gut sending her crashing into the water below. The splash was impressive but what came next was more so than the temporary ten foot fountain.

Hinata seemed to melt out of the water and stand below him. She glared and formed a few hand seals. The water across the lake rippled then fell calm. 'The beast is awake.' Liquid tendrils erupted from the body of water and formed into sharp points at the ends aiming for the shinobi. 'But I have a trick up my sleeve.' He seemed to melt into the air as a shadow clown discreetly replaced him and dodged the attack. The kage bunshin slid on the long watery limbs and steadily worked his way down to the source.

Hinata searched the area and saw but one figure. But it only had half of Naruto's chakra. A kage bunshin no doubt. But the original was no where to be seen, even with the Byakugan. She let the tendrils do their jobs by themselves as she put her energy into searching and destroying her target. 'Naruto,' she thought. 'I'll get you. Just wait. I'll get you.' She was patient, cunning, meticulous and above all else knew his mind better than anyone else. But even this disappearance caught her off guard.

The kage bunshin shot closer and was suddenly vaporized leaving no traces of chakra anywhere. The liquid whips seemed to hang in the air waiting before lowering and surrounding the girl in a kind of cocoon. She didn't see anything. It wasn't possible. But then a sudden burst of energy behind her got her attention. But it was too late.

She knew it was over. He'd appeared out of no where and pressed the kunai to her throat from behind before she had time to even register what was happening. She smiled as she turned to face him dropping her water barrier around them. "Nice one. When did you learn that?" She leaned up and gave him a long, tender kiss. She pulled away slowly and stared into his eyes. "I can't wait to be the Hokage's wife," she whispered to him. Then they embraced each other under the moon.

__

A soft smile crossed her lips. "You're right. It would only hurt those that I love." Tsunade stood and stared through the trees at the two teenagers standing on the lake. The serene night and cool, crisp air cleared her mind. And she knew what she had to do. She turned and sped back to the Hokage's Mansion. "When I get there it's straight to bed. And effective tomorrow morning I start the Fude Buntai's training."

**End of Chapter 2**

This chapter is simply a staging point. The next chapter will be much longer but will unfortunately not contain much action. Please bear with me as the story progresses. And if you stay with it until chapter 5 you'll be greatly rewarded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Tale of Chigatana Kenshu and Naruto the Yellow Wind**

**Chapter 3: Fude Bentai**

The first rays of light peeked up over the horizon bathing the cool morning air in warmth. An involuntary yawn escaped from Naruto as he stood at the training grounds waiting for everyone else to arrive. 'Why did Tsunade-san order me here so early? Are there others coming? I wonder what kind of ramen I'll have for lunch?' His thoughts began to swim away into the blissful world of ramen. Then they were ripped away violently to the here and now by an all too familiar voice.

"Would you look at that sunrise! So beautiful don't you think?" The brunette man smiled down at Naruto as he sat on the branch above the blonde.

The memories of Jiraiya saying that each morning during Naruto's two years of training flooded out into his mind. He always said that. And his smile was a warm and inviting smile that melted any heart. That was one of the only times Naruto ever got to see the true side of his late sensai. "Yes," he replied calmly. "It is." He slowly looked up at the brunette and said, "you're a fellow student of Jiraiya-Sensai. I respect that." He averted his gaze back towards the steadily climbing ball of gold.

Then he felt Kenshu behind him as he whispered in his ear, "I am not your enemy." He jumped away back into the trees and simply disappeared. As the blonde turned he saw three figures moving towards him.

Hinata ran into his arms and hugged him as Sakura and Sai patiently walked up. He thought he could see them holding hands but couldn't tell with Hinata smothering him. But what could he complain about? That was one thing he liked about his girlfriend! And it showed up as a huge grin from ear to ear revealing his foxy teeth.

Then he saw three more people walk into the training grounds. A rather large, muscular man with short black hair and big, round, black sunglasses. A rather average looking girl with short, spikey red hair and a kunai twirling in her hand. And a slighlty taller woman with an above average bust and black hair that reached down to the small of her back. Each one was a Konoha ninja without a doubt. The forehead protectors, black ninja clothes and green vests gave it away.

"Hello!" A cheery wave and smile came from the man as he took long strides towards them. He stopped before the four already present and held out his hand. "I'm Chikusou! Nice to meet you!" His deep voice was surprisingly soft and warm. They all took turns shaking his hand as they introduced themselves. "And these pretty women," he motioned with his hand towards the other two arrivals, "are Moeru and Honryuu."

The redhead smiled and piped up. "Moeru's the name! Don't forget it!" She put the kunai away and took each of their hands in a warm welcom.

The raven haird girl simply glared at them. "Honryuu."

"And I'm your Hokage!" They all snapped their attention to the speaker at the center of the training grounds. She stared at them a moment before speaking again. "Well, aren't you going to line up?" Within the second she finished they were standing in front of her at attention. "Good. You are assembled here today only by your knowledge and mine. You are the new members of a top secret team that will be controlled by me directly and will not acknowledge your existence to any other outside of those that are gathered here today. Do you understand?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" they yelled in unison.

"Your team's name is Fude Bentai and this is your team leader, Chigatana Kenshu." They all looked behind her as she stepped aside and a brunette man stepped forward to take her place.

He intently studied each one going from left to right. His piercing eyes seemed to cut open their very souls and observe every detail of them. Then he smiled sofly as he said to them, "strong individuals. Nice choices Hokage-Sama. But they're still weak as a team." He then stepped forward and held up a scroll. "First person to open it learns the secret technique inside. Everyone else has to do laps on the obstacle course I made. Go." He smiled as he saw the click in Team Seven's and Hinata's brains and they jumped away for cover in the bushes and trees.

Honryuu chuckled as she saw this and stated bluntly, "cowards." Then she launched a full out assault of punches and kicks at Kenshu. But every time she struck, no matter how she did it or what combinations she used, he seemed to either be just out of reach or dodging it so precisely she was almost touching him. In a sudden fit of anger she lashed out with a kunai on the end of a chain. As it swung towards his gut he leaped back and cleared it by a foot. But then the next barrage came.

The head of a spear smashed into the ground just in front of him. Kenshu glanced up to see Chikusou holding the end of it as he seemed to float in midair for a split second. Then he landed and pulled the spear out spinning it around aiming for the brunette's head. He missed by a mere centimeter. Then a series of thrusts and slashes rained down upon the man with the scroll. Not a moment was left to think lest he should slip up and get pierced or cut by the deadly metal head.

But his luck was not getting any better as Moeru came from behind wielding a kunai in each hand. "Out of the way big boy!" She tossed a shuriken at Chikusou to make him move before sending her hands armed with kunai hurtling at her target. She kicked, slashed, thrust and flew at him with astounding speed and accuracy but even then missed as Kenshu dodged faster and faster.

"I've had enough of this!" Honryuu lept into the air above Kenshu and aimed a kick straight at his head. As her leg extended she felt her ankle being squeezed but it was too late. Her momentum was used against her as she was thrown into the ground where she fell unconscious.

Then Chikusou thrust at the chest of the man and felt it grabbed just below the blade. It was yanked out of his hands and spun around so that the back end slammed into the side of his head knocking him stone cold. Kenshu dropped the spear and looked at the red headed girl.

Moeru charged at him and slashed at his neck. Her hand was blocked and then she felt the palm of the brunette's hand pressing against her stomach. She froze and felt a rush of vertigo as she dropped and blacked out.

"As for you four, I believe you've had plenty of time to plan while these blundering idiots went in for a free for all kill." He stood straight and held the scroll out in front of him. Then he reached into his coat and slid it into a pocket. "Come and get it."

A breeze rustled the leaves in the trees. Nothing stirred. The silence began to overwhelm the training grounds. The three bodies of the limp and defeated ninja lay about him. Not a single one groaned. Then movement. Slow, subtle movement behind him that seemed to crawl towards his feet. He smirked as he figured out the trap. 'If I stand still the snake gets me. If I jump I'm in a trap. So that means one thing, down.'

All hell broke loose as the snake made of ink sprung towards Kenshu hissing and coiling in the air to trap him. It missed it's target as the brunette sunk into the ground and disappeared.

"Hinata! Find him!" Sai yelled across the clearing despelling his snake. Her Byakugan searched the training grounds and pin pointed their enemy.

"Sakura! Ten meters from your two o'clock!" Hinata yelled to her partner.

The pink haired kinoichi wasted no time diving for the ground and smashing her fist into it sending the earth into turmoil and revealing a crouching shinobi sitting on a submerged boulder. Then without warning Naruto followed up by leaping above him and throwing several kunai at the brunette. But again the plan didn't work.

"Catch me if you can!" Kenshu laughed as he dove forward towards the barrage and deflected them at the raven haired girl.

Her hands flew out in front of her and struck each projectile sending it careening into the ground all the while keeping an eye on the target and surrounding area. "The fog's rolling in!" She screamed and formed several hand seals. A heavy mist rose from the nearby stream and covered the training grounds. Sakura and Sai used a transformation to hide among the trees and wait. Then the blonde boy sprung into action.

He formed several hand seals and melted into the air mixing with the mist. The air was his domain, his home, his element. He knew all in the air. He knew that he was surrounding Kenshu who stood in the center of the battle ground. He swirled around him and struck. The mist suddenly condensed into huge icicles as Naruto mixed his wind chakra with Hinata's water chakra and smashed them into the brunette. At least, that's what he planned.

As Naruto formed back into himself standing behind the pile of ice he witnessed a sight not many get to see. The frozen water shaped into several clear versions of the brunette and stood around him. "Ice Clones! Attack!"

Sakura and Sai burst into action attacking the icey golems as Hinata stayed back watching the scene unfold. Naruto stood in shock and temporary exhaustion. Sai and Sakura were soon forced back as the Ice Clones were hard and durable even absorbing the hits from the pink haired girl. And all the while Kenshu stood at the center laughing and smiling at them.

Hinata was pissed to say the least. No one was more powerful than her and Naruto! It hadn't dawned on her quite yet but the blonde had rubbed off on her a bit in their short two months of dating. "Naruto! Take him out!" He knew just what to do.

Without warning several huge hydras made from water shot out of the stream and struck out at the brunette. They crashed into where he'd been standing and then he saw several Naruto's running along them towards him. Something was different about this clones. And these hydras weren't normal either. What was going on? This was new even for Kenshu.

Then he saw the clever inginuity and decided to let them get him. 'After all, such beauty should not be allowed to fail.' He smiled and acted as if he'd fallen for it.

The hydras rocketed at him and wrapped around him. The clones of Naruto suddenly fused with the water and it turned into rigid ice. Then the real blonde leaped out of the air above him and made several hand seals. "Wind Storm no Jutsu!" Kenshu was hit with a tremendous force of compressed air with infused chakra that made blunt strikes but didn't cut. At least they weren't going to try and kill him.

The ice shattered with the attack and fell around the brunette laying on his back on the now displaced ground. He smiled and pulled out the scroll handing it to Naruto. "You and your team wins. I'll be lecturing the other three when they wake up."

The four stood around him and grinned at their success. And of course Sai was polite and offered Kenshu a hand up. "So, what's in the scroll?" Naruto asked with a blank expression.

"Open it and find out," replied Sakura.

The blonde obeyed and opened the scroll a little to see what was inside. He stared for a moment before grinning his foxy grin. Then laughter took over and between breaths he choked out, "Kenshu...you are...Jiraiya's...student!" He continued laughing as he flicked his wrist and unravled the entire scroll revealing the very last piece saying "Teamwork".

"So," started Hinata, "the important technique we learned is teamwork."

"No." Said the brunette. "You already knew the lesson. That's how you got the scroll. The other three on the other hand didn't know so they will be the ones to learn it. Hopefully from you four." He smiled softly and tilted his head to the side. "Great job everone. You have the rest of the day off. As for them," he pointed to the slowly rising ninja, "they have a lot of work to do."

**End**


End file.
